Into The Fire
by CapAleran2
Summary: [Medical AU] Levy lands a job as a third-year resident at the same hospital where her friend works and discovers it's quite a different atmosphere than where she worked last. She's soon in up to her elbows, both with her exciting shifts and a certain Cardiothoracic surgeon. They're just doctors. They aren't perfect. But they're gonna try. [Romance/Drama/Angst]
1. Into The Fire

_I will probably add to this or make it a short multichapter story._

 **Storyline** : [Medical AU] Levy lands a job as a third-year resident at the same hospital where her friend works and discovers it's quite a different atmosphere than the hospital where she last worked. She's soon in up to her elbows, both with her exciting shifts and a certain Cardiothoracic surgeon. They're just doctors. They aren't perfect. But they're gonna try. [Romance/Drama/Angst]

Credit to snowmadien for helping me brainstorm and for her medical expertise, which will no doubt appear in future chapters. Thank you for your assistance.

Inspiration from the song _Into The Fire_ by Thirteen Senses. So you could say that's the fic's theme song ha.

* * *

 **Into The Fire**

Rich, dark liquid streaked down from the patient's chest. It continuously flowed no matter the pressure applied to the wound to stop it. Onto the white sheets, the bed's metal bottom frame, and onto the shoes of the surrounding doctors and nurses.

"We need to move now!" The Cardio Attending surgeon yelled. He shook off his white lab coat, exposing his dark blue scrubs and black hair tied back. His voice boomed as he subconsciously slipped into the military command mode he had been trying to forget.

He roughly pointed to the other male doctor in the room as they prepared to wheel the patient out, shouting, "Blake, bring the ambu bag. Keep the blood coming! Let's go, let's go!"

The pretty doctor who had paged him was doing her best to hold pressure, but with her condition, she wouldn't be able to keep up with the rest of them; they would literally need to run. "McGarden, let-" Gajeel started but was cut off.

"I'm not leaving! She's my patient!" Levy loudly growled with so much force her voice cracked. She glared at the monitor above the bed. The alarms kept ringing warnings at them. "She's my patient now!"

Gajeel pursed his lips at the small Resident. At his small Resident.

He wasn't going to argue. There simply wasn't time.

Remembering she was carrying his baby, he carefully lifted Levy off the ground towards the bed until she was straddling the patient's abdomen, leaning her whole body into the now large incision site in between the right clavicle and breast. Her baby bump settled between herself and the woman lying on the gurney. All focus was poured into the task of holding pressure on the gash all but exploding hot blood like a fatal fountain.

"Somebody get her a mask!" Gajeel called above the screaming monitor alarms.

In a matter of seconds, a nurse slipped a surgical mask over Levy's mouth and nose. The front of her of light blue scrubs was splattered with red.

They unlocked the wheels and began to roll out with the sides of the gurney popped up to allow them room to push. Other medical staff outside the room favored the walls when they saw the group rushing down the hall. A few nurses at the head of the bed pushed the monitors alongside it, the other doctors on either side pushed with firm grips on the bedside handles.

"Move, dammit!"

Everyone heard one of the hospital's cardiothoracic surgeon's roar. They ran along in a quick flash. Wide-eyed interns watched with shocked awe at the emergent cries. A nurse laid a land on Levy's back to steady her as they rounded a corner without slowing down. Blood continued to heavily stream now, leaving a thick stripe and splatter on the shiny flooring as they went.

Gajeel ran ahead of them as they approached the elevators. He had to get it clear, he had to get the doors open before they reached it. Stainless steel gave way to an empty lift seconds before they rolled into it.

The Cardio Attending tried to steady his breathing as they stood still, all watching the monitors for any drastic change in the patient's heart and dwindling condition.

His gaze shifted to Levy. He took in the picture. He wanted to laugh; she was now eye level with him, something that rarely happened even while together in bed. Her hazel eyes flickered to his and he saw the same ever-present strength she exerted on a daily basis. As well as a little fear. It was something conveyed that he understood.

None of them wanted to lose the patient they all loved.

The blood pooled in the elevator, between the black wheels of the medical bed. And it would so long as the heart beneath skilled hands kept beating. The seconds it took to reach the operating floor were ticking away like whole minutes. Seconds mattered in situations like this one.

The quick beeping alarms kept going. They were running out of precious borrowed time.

"H-he said he was coming," the faint patient whispered through labored breaths. The color had drained from her face and her expression was grim. "Is he c-coming?"

Levy stared down at her.

There was an uncertainty in success with how much blood loss there was already. But they would try. They would try as hard as they could, for as long as they could, to repair the damage done to her chest wall. To her fading and overworked heart, now having pumped a countless amount of vital life source out onto the floor. It coated the right side of the bed.

Her bedside manner was spot on any other time. Her gaze settled onto their patient. It was as if Levy could burn a hole through the woman. She tried not to snap, though in her distress, her words were crisp, coming low and even, "He's on his way. Stay. With me."

"Alright, be ready." Gajeel scowled at the numbered lights above the entryway signaling the second floor. The surgical floor. The elevator came to a halt. The doors vanished as they peeled back to expose a new landing entering into a hallway.

"Go!"


	2. First Impressions

**Storyline** : [Medical AU] Levy lands a job as a third-year resident at the same hospital where her friend works and discovers it's quite a different atmosphere than the hospital where she last worked. She's soon in up to her elbows, both with her exciting shifts and a certain Cardiothoracic surgeon. They're just doctors. They aren't perfect. But they're gonna try. [Romance/Drama/Angst]

Credit to snowmadien for helping me brainstorm and for her medical expertise, which will no doubt appear in future chapters. Thank you for your assistance.

Inspiration from the song _Into The Fire_ by Thirteen Senses. So you could say that's the fic's theme song ha.

* * *

 ** _-Two Years_** ** _Earlier-_**

"Are you sure about this?" Levy asked cautiously. She stared up at the large house as she shut the car door behind her.

She had been there once before while visiting her friend Lucy, who had gotten a job at the local hospital right out of internship. Lucy lived there with three of her co-workers. It was cheaper that way, close to work, and everyone had a place to sleep when they weren't on call.

"Yep. Just walk in like you live here too. Own it."

Still in the clothes she wore almost twenty-four hours ago for her last shift, Lucy smirked as she strode confidently up the walkway to the porch, leaving Levy behind to catch up. She didn't watch where she was going and tripped over herself, the tip of her sandal scraping the concrete path.

It made her feel like a klutz. She never wore sandals. Normally she wasn't allowed to. She preferred her broken in sneakers. At least they were comfortable.

The bass and lyrics to music inside the house were already clear to them. Lucy pushed the door open and immediately the sound grew louder. Unfamiliar people to Levy stood with solo cups or dark beer bottles in their hands, talking in small groups. Some were seated in the large living room, which led into a large dining room. On the dining table was a round metal tub filled with ice and chilling, unopened beer bottles.

"Lucy," Levy hissed. She grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her close. Her voice was slightly raised along with the volume of the stereo. It felt like everyone was staring at her. Even though they were not. "I don't belong here. I don't know anyone yet."

The blond gave her friend a compassionate gaze. "If you want a social life, you'll have to go where there's some fun." She had just gotten off a twenty-four-hour shift at the local hospital and then had to be in that next morning.

"You aren't tired at all?" Levy asked.

"Of course I am. I'm always tired. These dark circles didn't cover themselves," the blond said in reference to the makeup under her eyes and then reached over to the ice tub and pulled free a dark brown bottle. "I'll try to get a few in an on-call room tomorrow if not tonight."

Levy was about to say something else when Lucy grabbed her arm. "Hey, there's Laxus!"

She dragged the small bluenette with her across the hardwood flooring to a tall blond man standing alone by the stairwell holding a beer. He was attractive, just like most of the people in the room. Levy felt out of place as she looked around nervously. Lucy had said most of her friends worked at the same place. They knew everyone else.

He smiled when he saw them, showing white teeth. "Didn't think you'd make it."

"I live here." Lucy gave him a look. She took a sip from the bottle in her hand. "I'm not going to miss my own house party."

He snorted and leaned his back against the stair railing. "Natsu is. He had a bowel obstruction twenty minutes before his shift ended."

They both cringed at the thought of being pulled into surgery and forego any time off, as surgeries sometimes took a long while to complete.

"What about Gajeel? Is he coming?"

Laxus took a quick sip. "On the way, he called earlier. He's picking up some beer and ice first."

Shifting uncomfortably beside Lucy, Levy crossed her arms and averted her eyes from the man's tall form. He narrowed his eyes and motioned to Lucy with a tilt of his head. Lucy nodded, realizing she had forgotten introductions. "Oh right. Levy, this is one of my coworkers, Laxus. Laxus, this is my friend Levy. She transferred to Mercy Vale from the eastern seaboard."

That little bit of information pique his interest. He pushed off the railing to stand up straighter. "You're a doctor too then."

Levy fought the blush that threatened to appear on her cheeks. She didn't like being the center of attention. She straightened her back anyway; if she didn't make a good impression now, she might not be taken seriously later when it mattered. "Yes, I'll be starting my third year of residency."

"Well, you're not an infant then," he smirked, mentioning the interns that started their program with the hospital not too long ago. "I'll look forward to working with you."

Lucy leaned towards her friend. Levy could smell the alcohol on her breath when she spoke. "Laxus is an Ortho surgeon. He's one of the best at what he does."

Levy nodded with a smile and watched as a few other men came over to grab Laxus' attention. Everyone looked older, more wiser. More certain. Probably were, compared to her age and experience as a doctor. They appeared like gods in their own right, continually saving lives as a daily routine, as normal and easy as it was to breathe. The women were slim and beautiful and the men extremely handsome.

Even Lucy -as worn down as she was- looked as if she belonged in the house. A house full of doctors. There had to be nurse friends present too. Watching them all live loosely, drinking and caring on, it felt like she was witnessing the creation of an all-new breed of medical personnel. Of course, they took their jobs with deadly seriousness, but they had a balanced life. That was a difficult thing to achieve for the profession.

She hoped she could attain that as well.

"Here, have a drink. Wet those parched lips already," Lucy chimed. She presented Levy with a red cup, its contents a golden tan. It smelled strongly of alcohol.

She wrapped her hand around it and while Lucy watched, took a tentative sip. It was strong and bitter, burning a little as it went down her throat. She hardly drank at all. Never partied in college, always taking her schooling with responsibility. Knowing it would be a bad idea to imitate the people at the party, Levy excused herself in search of a beverage easier on the body. For the most part.

The kitchen door provided a sound barrier from the other boisterous rooms. It was clean. The counters, the small island in the middle. The stainless steel appliances gave the grey and white room a more modern feel than the old 1900's feel like the rest of the house.

There was more a selection inside the refrigerator. She eyed everything, hoping Lucy and her roommates wouldn't mind if she drank the tea or cranberry juice instead.

Searching the cabinets, she found the drinking glasses and filled one up with a flavored tea. She turned her back to replace the tea jug and the sounds of the music and laughter increased. As she turned around, her eyes only briefly saw a body like a wall before she turned directly into it.

With a small gasp, Levy quickly blinked, glancing at the glass still held up. The tea had reduced by half. She looked up to see the rest of her tea staining a man's crisp white button-up at the middle. He lifted both arms to set the cases of beer down on the island.

"Oh! Oh my gosh, I-I'm so, incredibly sorry!" Levy began with a horrified expression. She set the glass down and looked around for something to clean up the spill.

"It's alright, it was getting stuffy anyways." The man spoke with a deep baritone, and Levy's ears immediately picked it up as pleasant. He glanced down at the stain with an amused expression.

Levy rushed around the island with a handful of paper towels, hesitant as she pressed them to his chest. It was almost at eye level with her, and she then noticed how tall he was. With broad shoulders and black hair, and a small grin cracking on his lips, he was very pleasing to be gazing at awkwardly.

"Um, tea stains..." Levy patted at it anyways after she said it. Her eyes scrunched together in a grimace. _Yes, Idiot. I'm sure he knows that._

"It's no problem. I have a ton of these," he replied with an easy tone. He stood there facing her as she tried in vain to fix the shirt situation, the grin now growing into a smile as he stared.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, uh..." he said, looking at her in an odd way. Levy watched his red eyes curiously before she realized he was trying to get her name.

"Oh, I'm Levy." She wanted to hide from embarrassment. Red was beginning to creep up on her cheeks. "Levy McGarden."

"Levy. Gajeel Redfox," he replied with a nod. He took the soiled paper towels from her hand to throw them in the trash. His fingers brushed over hers, warm and soft. His face broke out into a full-fledged smile. "It's nice to meet you."

She smiled and nodded in return. "Yea, you too." She took her hand back awkwardly holding it close to her and then filled her drink once more.

When she turned around again, Gajeel had already emptied one case of beer into another tub at his feet -this time it was an actual cooler- and started on the second. He had untucked his shirt, leaving the tails to hang over his jeans.

He noticed her staring at his actions as he ripped open the cardboard containing the cans. Or was it his body? "So, are you just here for the party?" he asked.

"I'm here with Lucy." She saw his eyes relax at the mention of a fellow doctor.

"I take it you work at the hospital?"

She nodded. "Y-yes, I start tomorrow.

"Intern?" he asked with a slight play in his voice. He emptied the second case and folded the cardboard where it creased.

"Actually… I'm starting my third year of residency." Levy took a sip of the tea and gave a knowing expression, biting her bottom lip before continuing, "You're not the first to assume that."

Gajeel's eyes changed then. He looked at her with renewed wonder. Not like an infant. She definitely didn't look like one; his gaze quickly scanned her body up and down, noting her curvature and expressive facial features. It was all interestingly appealing.

Setting the folded trash on the island, he laid a hand beside it. His eyes settled on hers. "What's your specialty?"

 _Please say cardio…_

Before she could say anything, the door swung open and the music's volume increased substantially. Laughter was followed by a busty blond bursting through the threshold. Lucy bounced in and righted herself when she saw the two of them. "Am I interrupting? You guys are missing the fun out there!"

Gajeel casually turned towards her, still standing over the chilling beers. Lucy's eyes widened a bit at the brown on his shirt. Her glassy eyes shifted to Levy. She saw the glass of tea in her hand and put two and two together. A laugh slipped its way out of her mouth, "What did you do to him?! That's one hell of a way to meet my other roommate!"

There was no accusation in the question. It was all play, and they could both tell that the blond was starting to feel the alcohol. Levy's gaze shifted from Lucy to Gajeel.

"C'mon, the living room's waiting for more," Lucy loudly stated, pointing to Gajeel's feet. With that, she left them alone together.

Levy's lips parted as she looked at him. She tried to hide her shock. "Y-you're- you live _here_?" Her broadly gestured with an arm, indicating the old house in general.

He took a breath and bent down to pick up the large cooler with a soft grunt. With his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Levy could see his bulging arm muscles working together to allow him the action. He caught her eyes admiring him with a big grin and winked.

"Well Doctor Levy McGarden, let's get you an appropriate drink, shall we?" He tilted his head towards the doorway and started through.

Levy simply stood in place, looking after him at the now closed door.

He was a doctor? And he lived in the same house as Lucy? And as Laxus, and Natsu apparently. Just how big was this house?! How did they even _get_ to the point of moving in together? She understood that they were employed at Mercy Vale -the same place as she now was- and that co-workers were encouraged to socialize outside of work; they should stick together, as many people would not understand the amount of stress and responsibility placed on their shoulders. But maybe it was because it was convenient.

She found her feet and exited the kitchen. Someone had plugged in a colored light in the living room. It covered everything in a green sheen. The sun had completely disappeared from the sky as dusk slowly gave way to night. When she entered the dining room -doused in normal lighting- she found the tub from before had been replaced with the cooler.

"Levy!" Lucy called above the music and noise. She waved her arm towards her. With her stood Gajeel and Laxus, and around them were a few others of whom Levy was never introduced.

"So the guy says I don't need any pain medication, just do it," Laxus was saying as she walked up to stand beside Lucy. A beer bottle was given to her then, thanks to her buzzed friend.

She read the label. It was an apple ale, a less obvious type of beer on the taste buds. "I told you I don't like beer, Lucy," she said as she caught the blond doctor's attention.

"It's not what you think. Just try it." Lucy reassured her with a mischievous smile. She wrapped an arm around her waist and hugged her side, leaning close to her ear to talk in private. "It wasn't my idea this time."

Levy's gaze shifted from her opened drink to across from them at Lucy's two roommates. While Laxus was telling his story, Gajeel listened with amused interest, loosely holding his beer bottle with his fingers and bracing his other hand on the wall.

"I said, alright then, on three. The intern, what's his face… Louden, holds the other end of the sheet connected to his leg. On two, I pulled on it to pop it back in and the guy screams. And I mean like a little girl scream," Laxus told with a chuckle. "This is a big dude too."

Levy's lips twitched upwards as she listened to the work story. The air around the group was gentle, it had a calming effect. She could feel herself relax and she hadn't even had a sip of the ale yet. If this is what Lucy had first felt upon meeting her now roommates, she could understand the decision to pull together outside of the hospital for a common necessity.

Gajeel chuckled at Laxus' words before taking a long sip. His eyes wandered across from him. He swallowed when he locked sights with her. His Adam's Apple visibly moved when he did, and his eyes seemed to soften before they slid down to the drink in her hand. His gaze quickly returned to the new doctor. The new and rather attractive one.

She found herself smiling now. The drink wasn't nearly as bad as she had first thought. The apple taste overpowered the alcohol's aroma. As Lucy had hinted, Levy suspected that Gajeel had something to do with it.

Lucy fanned herself with her hand as Laxus finished his story. She emptied the rest of her drink into her mouth before she spoke. "I'm dying in here. It's so hot."

"That's the body heat, Luce. You invited a shit ton of our co-workers," Laxus replied with a snort. He lifted his beer can up, his finger pointing. "We don't usually invite nurses though. There's a nurse who works on floor three who's a real b-"

"I like her, she puts a rush on all of my labs." Lucy glared at him, but it was short-lived. She flicked Laxus' ear with her finger as she hobbled past towards the kitchen. "I'm going outside on the deck. It's cooler."

Laxus grabbed Lucy another drink and followed her. "That's a good idea."

Both blonds had all but left the tiny bluenette standing there awkwardly sipping on her first and probably only drink of the night. Levy knew it wasn't personal. Lucy would most likely soon crash, sleep and water deprived, and realize what she had done. She shook her head with a sigh, rolling her eyes at the image of Lucy profusely apologizing for her inebriated actions.

Before he left the room and made his way outside to join the other two, Gajeel threw away his empty bottle and reached into the cooler for another one. He was aware that Levy had been left out. Her cheeks looked flushed. "You like the ale?"

He was talking to her. She sheepishly nodded her head once. "It's alright, not what I expected."

"Good." His lips slid to one side with a smirk. The flush on her face turned redder. Did he know how his rolled-up sleeves, halfway unbuttoned shirt, and dangerously handsome looks made her feel? If he did, he played it cool and gave away nothing. Turning, he waved a hand and called to her above the noise. "Come on, can't leave you here with the nurses. What kind of friend would I be?"

There at a house party, surrounded by total strangers who all worked at the same place in one department or another, Levy felt a happy contentedness. The vibe was soothing. It was friendly. She couldn't exactly say the same for what would happen during future shifts, as life was like that, however she had a feeling she would survive.

Taking a step forward to follow him, Levy allowed herself a genuine smile.


End file.
